


战场之花

by duomiaomiao



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duomiaomiao/pseuds/duomiaomiao
Summary: 五星物语paro
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 20





	战场之花

**Author's Note:**

> ……有类似镜面play的东西吧

“听说你曾经仰慕过英雄？”  
他听到了带着贯穿一般力度的呼啸，夹杂着隐隐绰绰的水声，喧嚣的叫嚷……  
“我带你来看看英雄诞生的地方。”

这是一种苦痛，是刀刃穿过皮肉，是火焰吞噬躯壳，是尚未开始便已经结束的嚎叫。是岩浆从伤口漫入肌肉的折磨，是驱之不散的永痕阴影，是想到过的或者从未想到过的炼狱。  
这便是死亡。  
充满了痛苦和绝望的死亡战场，是一部分人永恒的噩梦，也是所谓的英雄诞生的地方。如果从未站在实际的战场上，或许会因为招兵的宣传而激动亢奋，但是真的踏足这种场合的话——  
会被绞入一望无际的深渊之中，或许没有过分血腥的图景，但是总会有如出一辙的死寂，像是无法逃脱的泥淖一般拖拽着思绪不断下沉，扩散和迷失。  
“撑不过半个小时，”金属质感的阀门打开倾斜下一片雾气，穿着衬衫长裤萨菲罗斯看着里面被各种接驳线吊起来的Fatima，语气带着些许愉悦，“清醒时刻的你真让人失望啊，吞不下更多了吗？”  
“……你这个……疯子！”  
Fatima浑身都湿透了，纯白的作战服黏腻的粘在他身上若隐若现透着粉润的皮肤色泽，把纤细的身材勾勒的一览无余。他的体力在刚刚的模拟作战中几乎被耗尽，连脑袋都隐隐作痛地嗡嗡鸣叫着，简直就是一种被完全榨干的状态。  
“这件衣服不错，”萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣地一步一步走上属于Fatima的座驾，或者说是一个巢穴，毕竟这个还是家用款，除开接驳终端和指令输出仪器外还有一个巨大的液晶屏，“但是你的表现让人失望啊克劳德，你无意识地状态可是能坚持整整两个小时。”  
“滚……滚开……”  
“这不是你曾经所仰慕过的吗？”萨菲罗斯提着Fatima的脖子将对方摁入了自己怀里，代替克劳德坐在了接驳舱内，“从我的记忆里面抽出来的，那些能诞生英雄的经典战役……”  
他嘴角有一抹讽刺的微笑，不知道是在嘲笑什么，萨菲罗斯随手扯过一根接驳线给自己连上：“那些枯燥的对战，只需要挥舞兵器就可以取胜的东西。”  
克劳德无法反驳，崇拜曾经战场上诞生的英雄和亲自面对战场和死亡完全是两回事，尤其是在清醒意识上，痛苦的嚎叫和血肉飞溅爆炸声能让他耳鸣、头晕甚至神经性抽搐，他甚至完全不知道时间的流逝，仿佛每一秒都是一个岁月一般漫长。  
“不过，我可以给你点甜头，”萨菲罗斯捏着他的下巴咬了一口Fatima满是牙印的下唇，“我们是一脉相承的克劳德，你会喜欢的。”  
“不……”  
他的拒绝毫无效果，萨菲罗斯甚至能在链接信息潮汐的时候保持住脸上的神情，让那个对外的液晶屏转向对内的角度。  
“你可以看看你自己，如果你还有这份冷静的话。”  
克劳德堕入了天堂和地狱交织的地方。  
蜂拥而来的是能让每一寸神经末梢颤抖的冲刷，洗劫你的感官，让无数个小人在血管上面跳踢踏舞。然后从疯狂涌入的地方散步到肢体每一份筋骨之中，然后信息勾结感官，感官又传递出更多的信息。那是真实的，亦或者是臆想中的更为立体更为直观的情绪和场景的感知，在撕裂每一份情感，然后再将他们吐出来，变成主导者想要的那份东西。  
萨菲罗斯不仅要让他痛，还要让他对这种他给予的痛楚上瘾。  
“你看，你向往战场和英雄，我带你来了，但是你又受不了……”  
“我13岁就上战场了，我会帮你适应它的。”  
于是疼痛和兴奋重叠了，在主导者的操控下，比起替换来说更像是扭曲，将原本属于痛苦而诞生的相应激素的神经反射扭转成更多的多巴胺分泌，于是萨菲罗斯能清楚感知到对方难以遏制地兴奋了起来。  
“虽然说这样做有漏电的危险，不过无所谓，我不介意，想必你也不介意。”  
克劳德说不出一个字，他像是在无望的苦海里挣扎，每一寸皮肤都在说着像是湿乎乎地被黏住了的感觉。仿佛一切都是虚假的、是无边的噩梦叠杂在一起，但是感官告诉他是真实的，每一寸触碰每一股气味甚至每一缕硝烟都是真真切切的记忆。然后一切虚妄和现实冗杂在一起，撕裂了所有的想法的同时给予你更多的妄念，或者是更加绮丽、淫靡、而又过分华美的景致。  
像是以此为他打开世间如何不堪入目的真相，以及敞开可以供他逃避的天堂之门。  
“不看看你现在的样子吗？”萨菲罗斯咬了咬那片薄软通红的耳朵。  
克劳德硬生生地被他从即将吞没掉他的信息汪洋中拽出一缕神智，虽然他宁愿沉沦迷失在那片混沌之中——  
“唔……呜……”  
液晶屏清晰又完整地显示着他和萨菲罗斯现在纠缠的模样，虽然他极力偏过头去，但是他的感官过于敏锐，甚至还和萨菲罗斯并联着数据线，即使是他不看，对方也会及时的把画面投射到他的脑海里。  
男性Fatima削瘦的体型完全是瑟缩在萨菲罗斯这样所谓的拜亚怀里，长腿细腰完完全全是对方一只手就能完全把控到的样子。纯白的作战服是仿照古希腊的款式，又薄又轻的黏在他的皮肤上，欲语还休一般展示着半透明的布料下面，一寸一寸被感官和情欲蒸煮得绯红的皮肤。  
还有隐隐绰绰半勃起的性器。  
布料遮盖不住的地方还有几枚暧昧的痕迹，例如脚踝上的手印，一看就是试图逃离的时候被对方用力抓住脚踝拖回来的样子，还有大腿根处的几枚还没消散的牙印，侧腰青紫的指痕。  
他的瞳孔似乎扩散掉了，带着水意，眼角一片绯红，被自己和萨菲罗斯咬得全是印痕的嘴唇红艳得过分，金色的头发被汗水濡湿粘黏在了脸颊边。然后他看见萨菲罗斯低下头来，那张英俊到妖异的脸在自己眼睛里面无限放大——  
“不呜……啊啊……唔……”  
萨菲罗斯在亲吻他的时候，下身用力顶入了克劳德还满是黏腻液体的甬道。  
“昨晚上才做过，你现在会喜欢痛一点的。”  
他觉得自己似乎在濒死的边缘了，越来越粗的喘息带动着心脏不断加速跳动，眼前全是炸裂的一片又一片黑白斑驳的碎片。疼痛蔓延上来的同时快感和兴奋也在不断扩散，仿佛在他身上宣誓主权一样，在每一寸神经上烙下属于萨菲罗斯的印记。  
什么都听不清楚了，什么也看不见，他伸手抓挠过程中，能触碰到的是对方干爽的皮肤或者柔顺的长发。在无边无际的刺激中仿佛一叶随时会被海浪吞没的树叶。他湿淋淋的后背原本已经冰冷一片，在这样的刺激下急速的升温。身体内不断涌动着电击般的刺激，克劳德狼狈不堪地挣扎着。在拒绝中一把抓住了萨菲罗斯的手臂。   
“住手……”  
“勃起了？”  
他听到了对方的轻笑，愤怒和抗拒的火苗在他心底烧成一片，但是这一切都无法掩饰他越发火烫的体温。甚至在萨菲罗斯扣住他下巴，撬开还在呻吟中来不及反抗的牙关，用扫荡一般的力度舔舐亲吻着他口腔内每一存软肉的时候甚至挺起了细腰。  
那条舌头仿佛是蛇的信子一般能够到最深的地方，掀起一股风暴；然后在进出挺动的时候恰到好处地咬着他的下唇，让他在心跳骤变的时候仿佛被吸出了魂魄。克劳德的眉毛一直难受地拧在一起，当萨菲罗斯的舌头划过上颚的时候他甚至颤栗地绷紧了肌肉。  
像是……一种像是麻痹一样的感受开始在浑身上下蔓延，让他在惊恐和愤怒中什么都看不清楚，耳边只有血管里哗哗流动的水声以及心脏砰砰跳动的节奏，脑子里都灰蒙蒙的一片，直到……  
一直流连在他腰间的手握住了他不断淌着清液的性器，克劳德才像是猛然从梦中惊醒，看着自己在屏幕中喘息挣扎，又无法逃出情欲陷阱的样子。  
“不……”  
但是血液反而沸腾了起来，心脏跳动的次数更加紧迫了，每一次都能迸发出海啸一般的快感一样。他甚至能感受到只要萨菲罗斯捏住他的性器，不管怎么样，用力揉捏也好，刮过顶端小口或者是掐住根部，他的膝盖就会不由自主地微微张开。  
“你会……后悔的……总有一天……”  
他的恨意如此清晰，但是萨菲罗斯的笑容却更加明显了，他不仅没有生气，反而微微曲起膝盖让对方完全卡在他的怀里，下身脆弱的器官磨蹭着膝盖那块硬骨头，性器深深地插入甬道磨蹭过最敏感的地方，捅到最深处，甚至让克劳德嘶鸣一声弓起了腰肢。  
萨菲罗斯现在就像是最温柔的情人一样在克劳德耳边轻言细语：“已经湿的的很彻底了啊……”  
“不管前面后面都是这样……”  
“好孩子，刚刚说什么？再说一遍。”  
“不……住手……唔……”  
克劳德禁不住他这样狠戾又温柔的折磨，性器被捏住根部温柔又细腻的抚摸着柱身，仿佛是最体贴的服务，而后面则是让他崩溃的顶弄。萨菲罗斯的性器足够粗长，仿佛那就不是人类可以拥有的尺寸，内里软嫩的腔体似乎被顶到了一个极致，对方隐约察觉到性器最前方有什么环状的小口在有意无意地啜吸着。  
克劳德无意识地睁大了眼睛，他脑子里面现在什么想法、信息、画面都没有了，抵在萨菲罗斯小腹上的性器高高翘起一股一股地淌着近乎透明的液体。但是他的身躯又是足够柔软地顺从着对方的攻势，在这样的刺激下不断颤抖着、痉挛着，甬道骤然收紧，体贴而又无微不至的吮吸着入侵者，似乎是在哭着挽留它一般。  
他似乎只能感受到萨菲罗斯的性器，无论多少次都让他难以习惯的那种粗长，每次都能翻搅出被撑裂一般的恐惧感，但是恐惧、害怕甚至愤怒之余他的身体高热无比，回过神来发现自己居然在呻吟  
“啊……住手……不要……不要”  
“不是要让我后悔吗？我可以给你这个机会的。”  
他被折磨的瑟瑟发抖，像是小动物一般无力地抓挠着萨菲罗斯的胳膊，长腿踢蹬着想要摆脱这种无助的境遇。他想射，但是克劳德他又拒绝就这样高潮在萨菲罗斯的手上，这简直是一种委婉的求饶和屈服，他绝对不要……不要……  
他很快连求饶都说不出来了，嘴巴无意识的张开露出一截鲜红的舌尖，克劳德像是喘不过气了，溺水的人一般浑身都湿透了，那件衣服连蔽体的作用都丧失了，只会黏糊糊地粘在身上阻碍着他的肢体挣扎。  
克劳德的心脏在恐慌地跳动着，像一头惊慌失措的兔子想要拼死一搏，随着胸膛越发剧烈起伏着，他自己都意识到，似乎在脑海的最深处有什么东西节节败退——  
他不怕死，但是萨菲罗斯要他在情欲折磨下低头？  
“或者换个方式怎么样？”  
萨菲罗斯温柔的耳语就像是致命的毒药，他想要逃开，但是对方不会给他这个机会。  
“从此以后，只能由我让你爽怎么样？”  
他将痛苦扭曲成快乐，将这种扭曲的快乐的源头定标在自己，从此以后这就是落在克劳德体内的烙印，他会很快适应战场，成为血腥和死寂之地中绽放的鲜花。但是他也被萨菲罗斯剥夺掉了一样东西——  
克劳德的情欲只会对萨菲罗斯敞开。  
甜美的、饱胀的、过剩的、愤怒的快感充斥着全身，仿佛把他的肉体和意识都投入了火域中锻炼。一切都被情欲的火焰焚毁了，自尊也好愤怒也好——  
高潮途中克劳德似乎就晕了过去，萨他垂下头，双眼无神，意志已经被卷席而来的潮流卷入了心灵深处，他恢复到比寻常Fatima更加木楞、听话的状态，由着萨菲罗斯替他脱下那身已经湿透了的作战服，然后解开身上的衬衫扣子，给他套了上去。  
“你看，”上半身赤裸，下半身仅仅裤子拉开拉链的将军大人替Fatima换好衣服后，绑上相应的接驳数据线和固定装置，走下接驳舱彬彬有礼地屈膝单腿跪下，抬起克劳德的一只手亲了亲，“我们的选择还没有统一。”  
你还是依然坚持更像人一点，会流汗、哭泣、心跳加速。  
“但是我们是一样的，很快就会达成一致。”


End file.
